What If I Told You  Songfic
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: I was listening to Jason Walker's, What if I Told You and I decided to write this one-shot. There are character deaths. It is loosely based on Season 1 Episode 10: When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Tess Gerritson owns our favourite Detective and Doctor.

This is my first Rizzoli & Isles one-shot. Please be kind. Character deaths. It is loosely based on Season 1 Episode 10: When the Gun goes Bang, Bang, Bang.

* * *

What If I Told You

Jane sat at her desk for a moment to sort out her muddled thoughts. Bobby sat next to her in Frost's chair in the bullpen. She removed her gun and placed them into her desk drawer. She looked at Bobby and told him to stay put while she went to interrogate their witness.

While in the middle of her speech Jane was suddenly interrupted with the powering cutting out and then by a few loud 'pops' going off near the interrogation room. She looked at the small rectangular window and spotted two men carrying some serious heat. She didn't give a second thought when she grabbed the witness and lead her out of the room through the second door. Upon reaching the stairwell she took herself and the witness up two flights of stairs, making the girl sit on the floor she told her she'd be back for her. On her way back up the stairs she thought of Maura, wondering if she was alright or not.

_What if I told you  
Who I really was?_

_What if I let you in on my charade?_

She reached her desk after sneaking into the bullpen and upon opening her desk drawer she found only her holster and no gun; she saw blood around the chair in which Bobby had occupied and saw that a small trail lead away from the desk. Nearing the door she stopped and spotted a two way radio on the desk near the door, grabbing it she left and continued on toward the elevators and emergency stairs. She headed back to the stairwell and opened the door, once through she heard the girl yelling at someone a loud 'bang' echoed in the stairwell. Jane shoved the door open and stopped, she watched as the man turned suddenly and pointed the gun at her another loud 'bang' echoed once more inside the stairwell and the gunmen dropped to the floor and rolled down the stairs._  
_

_What if I told you  
What was really going on  
No more masks and no more parts to play_

She spotted Bobby coming down the stairs, running up toward him she checked if he was alright, he nodded and she lent down and placed two fingers to the girls throat feeling nothing she stated that the girl was dead. Bobby had informed her of the gunmen covering all exits and Jane wanted to reply when once again a loud 'pop' was heard.

Wondering why they were still there she questioned Bobby, he said he didn't know and asked what the girl had said. Jane told him, he asked if she gave a name and she responded with a negative. Bobby asked what she thought about there situation, not knowing what to do she suddenly spoke up.

_There's so much I want to say  
But I'm so scared to give away  
Every little secret that I hide behind  
Would you see me differently?  
And would that be .such...a bad thing  
I wonder what it would be like  
If I told you_

"I gotta find Maura and get her outta here." She looked up the stairs and then heard her brother's voice.

"Jane." It was followed by an exclamation "Jane!" Rushing to the railing she looked down and saw Frankie slouching against the wall of the stairs. He was moaning and holding his abdomen in what looked like pain.

"Frankie?" her voice was softer with a worried tone attached. Running down the stairs she reached him and dropped to her knees. She grabbed him by the arm and lifted him up a little and tried again and this time he came up more easily. She glanced up and saw that Bobby had grabbed his other arm and was supporting him just as she was. Together they dragged him toward the morgue.

_What if I told you  
That's its just a front  
To hide the insecurities I have_

She reached the morgue and called out for Maura twice before her best friend appeared in a rush. She was flustered and Jane picked up on the panic and nervousness that lay beneath her friend's tone of voice. She told Maura that Frankie had been hit and she immediately said to get him on the table.

"Really the table, the dead people's table?" Jane told him to hush and she along with Bobby helped him get onto the 'dead people's table'. Maura telling them to be careful helped him to lay down, he gave a loud moan of pain, but eventually lay still as Maura started to undo his shirt and then eventually his bulletproof vest. She got to work quickly.

_What if I told you  
That's its just a front  
To hide the insecurities I have_

Barry Frost and Vince Korsak were at the warehouse sorting out a few finer details when a call came in about their precinct been held up. Korsak and Frost both thought of Bobby and Jane. Cavanaugh had all of the remaining police officers return to the precinct. Upon their arrival they spotted two gunmen atop the roof, the snipers had been set up already and were waiting on orders to take them out. Their orders were given and the two men were shot and killed in one go. The S.W.A.T moved in and took the back of the morgue. Korsak had been hooked up to Jane's radio thanks to Maura, but it had cost them when Bobby took Jane as a hostage. Korsak and Frost had heard the whole conversation down in the morgue and were stunned when Bobby had confessed to killing his partner Danny. The two men looked up when a commotion was heard at the doors of the precinct. They spotted Bobby with Jane's own firearm pointed to her head; she was giving him a mouthful as he struggled to keep a hold on her. She was shouting at him about betrayal and his loyalty to his country. He was growing tired of her constant shouting that he hit her square in the jaw, the silence that followed was deafening. 

_What if I told you  
That I'm not as strong  
As I like to make believe I am_

Korsak could see a raging fire behind his old partners eyes, he was standing pointing his gun at a man they had believed to be one of their own. Jane told them to shoot him, but no one had it in them to give in and actually risk shooting her. She was once again hit in the jaw with her gun and this unleashed the beast within. 

_There's so much I want to say  
But I'm so scared to give away  
Every little secret that I hide behind  
Would you see me differently?  
And would that be .such...a bad thing  
I wonder what it would be like  
If I told you_

Jane ripped his arm away from her chest with a loud scream and turned so quickly that he was momentarily disorientated, she gave him a swift kick to the leg where the gunshot wound was and punched him in the face. Korsak watched as Maura ran out the same doors that Jane and Bobby had come from and she was rushing toward Jane. Korsak shouted for her to stop and she did, but only to look at who had shouted out.

_Oh if I told you_

Jane had been distracted by the sudden shout and she glanced over her shoulder and saw Maura coming her way. She turned just as she heard the familiar 'click' of a bullet been released into the barrel of the gun that was now been lifted toward her. Bobby gave a small evil smile and pulled the trigger. Korsak watched on as Bobby pulled the trigger of the gun. Frost froze in shock as he watched as his partner got hit in the shoulder, Maura let out a shrill scream from pure fright. Korsak and Frost along with everyone else watched in frozen horror as Bobby pulled the trigger once again. This time the bullet hit its intended target.

_There's so much I want to say  
But I'm so scared to give away  
Every little secret that I hide behind  
Oh would you see me differently?  
And would that be .such...a bad thing  
I wonder what it would be like  
If I told you_

Maura let out an ear piercing scream when the second bullet found its target. She ran to Jane's rapidly falling body, catching her she was not prepared for her legs to give way as her friend's full body weight collided with hers sending her to the floor as well. She quickly moved so that Jane's head was resting in her lap. When she looked at Jane properly she nearly fainted from the sight that greeted her. She had a gaping hole in her throat and was staring at nothing in particular. When Maura's eyes caught Jane's she let out a sob as Jane tried to speak, but all that came out was a gurgling sound. She told her to hush and Jane instead mouthed out three words to Maura.

'I... Love... You!' Maura smiled slightly and whispered into Jane's ear that she loved her too. _  
_

_What if I told you  
What if I told you  
What would it be like  
What would it be like  
If I told you  
Oh what if I told you  
Oh I wonder what it would be like  
If I told you _

Korsak and Frost watched as Maura leaned over Jane and then lifted up once more only to let out a sob filled with heartache. Vince and Barry walked over slowly and lifted Maura up and away from Jane so that the EMT's could get to work. They didn't even need to check for a heartbeat, they looked at everyone who had gathered around. That one look said a million words.

Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide Officer did not make it. Her injury was too severe; there was nothing anyone could have done to save her.

Frankie had succumbed to his injuries as well and had passed away in the ambulance. He could not be resuscitated.

Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Boston Police Department, had suffered a heart attack two weeks later due to a large blood clot blocking her aorta. She did not make it.


End file.
